


almost home

by sunsetblurs



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Artist Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Cat Hotel Owner Nakamoto Yuta, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Happy Ending, Louis | WayV's Cat, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblurs/pseuds/sunsetblurs
Summary: Ten knew that he’s not in love with Yuta, but he also knew that the only thing stopping him from being in love was a simpleyet.He wasn’t in love with Yutayet.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	almost home

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from anonnie in my cc, so shoutout to them for inspiring me to write the longest fic i've written on this account!!

“Are you sure you can’t watch Louis?” Ten begged over the phone. He’s called basically every single person he knew in the city at this point, but he was turned down every single time. He couldn’t really blame anyone because the majority of his friends were in the same industry as him, so it was expected that they would be just as busy as he is.

“I’m really sorry, Ten,” Kun, bless his soul, sounded genuinely apologetic. “You know I would love to take him, but I’m staying in the studio overnight with Taeyong most days, I can’t guarantee Louis would get the attention he’s used to,” Kun explained. Kun was Taeyong’s most treasured producer and Taeyong was one of the most popular artists in the country – Ten couldn’t blame Kun for not putting his cat as a priority.

“No, I get it,” Ten assured his friend, “I just need to leave on Wednesday and no one’s free,” he complained. He usually had a lot more time to prepare before having to leave, but this time his manager called him five days before the schedule because it came out of nowhere, apparently. Ten suspects Taeil just forgot, but he’s keeping that theory to himself.

Ten was a true all rounder in the artistic sphere. He wasn’t as popular as Taeyong, but he definitely wasn’t any less busy. When it wasn’t album recording, it was movie shooting, and when it wasn’t that, it was art exhibitions – Ten truly had it all and he never hesitated to showcase all of his many talents. This time it was an interview and a photo shoot for Vogue out of the country to promote his upcoming album and also tease a fashion line, and despite how much he wanted to argue with Taeil, his manager was right when he said that opportunities shouldn’t be wasted because of his cat. (Ten actually attempted to argue for a little bit, just to prove how much he loves Louis, but that’s not important.)

“There’s a cat hotel near the studio you record in,” Kun said. “It’s pretty small, but apparently the owner is really invested in making cats happy and not just the money, you could try that,” he suggested.

“What’s the name? I’ll see if they have a website. Also, how do you even know about that?” Ten asked, curious. He knew for a fact that Kun didn’t have any pets of his own nor did he plan on getting any. According to him, looking after Louis every once in a while is all the pet experience he needs. Ten tried to not feel offended when Kun said that.

“You know Taeyong, always looking for more animals to bring into his animal shelter of an apartment,” Kun said. Amongst having a golden voice, Taeyong was known for being a huge animal lover, and nature lover – he was just known for being full of love, really. “And he made sure he has it all planned out, just in case he actually decides to get a cat. The place is called _Almost Home_ , or maybe _Second Home_ , I’m not sure, but just look around the area where the studio is and you’ll find it,” Kun explained. “Look, I have to run. Again, I’m sorry I can’t take Louis,” Kun apologized again before ending the call after Ten assured him that it’s okay.

Ten found the website of _Almost Home Cat Hotel_ , and while it had raving reviews, Louis was the closest thing Ten had to a child, so he wanted to make sure all the reviews aren’t just bought, so he booked a meeting with the owner for a tour of the hotel, which he found as an option on the website.

He knew that he should be focusing more on the fact that he has a pretty important interview to prepare for, but Louis was the priority, and there was no way Ten would give him to just anyone – even if it meant he would have to take Louis with him (though he hated doing that because Louis hated traveling).

“Ten, we need you at the meeting,” Taeil urged him through the phone.

“And I’ll be there, just not sure when because I’m meeting Mr Nakamoto at two,” Ten didn’t know much about the owner, because all the review were just cat owners writing as they think a cat would write them (cats wouldn’t give enough fucks to write anything in Ten’s humble opinion, but that’s beside the point), so the majority of the review sounded like _‘i loved hanging out with all my furry friends and eating all the good food’_ and that was it.

“The meeting is at two, Ten,” Taeil reminded him.

“That’s why I’m saying I don’t know when I’ll get to the meeting. Just move it if you’re so worried,” Ten unhelpfully suggested. It wasn’t that unusual to move meetings around, but not the night before at almost midnight. Ten was lucky to find the last free spot to get the tour this soon, and he wasn’t about to waste it.

“You’re so lucky that you rarely do this, everyone would hate you,” Taeil noted. It was true, though. Work was second on Ten’s list of priorities, right after Louis, so it very rarely happened that Ten would try to get out of a meeting or arrived somewhere late (it only happened when his cat was involved).

“Yes, I love you too,” Ten said before ending the call. Despite all the jokes, he still had a lot of work to do because despite possibly (definitely) missing the meeting tomorrow, he still wanted to make sure he sends Taeil all the materials he needs to go over; his manager knew exactly what Ten wanted from the collection and Ten trusted him to arrange everything the way he himself would.

Ten made sure to get to the cat hotel in time because just as much he was expecting to be impressed, he wanted to make a good impression as well. He needed to make sure that there will be no incentive for anyone to dislike his cat based on his owner’s behavior. _Yes,_ Ten was obsessed with his cat and he was proud of it, too.

Upon entering, Ten immediately noticed that the name _Almost Home_ truly matches the energy of the place. The reception didn’t feel like a reception, but instead it felt like a very homely entrance room. It wasn’t as lived in as an actual house would be, but it still felt very comfortable; if anything, it seemed more like a home than Ten’s overly expensive penthouse filled with modern furniture Ten didn’t even particularly like.

“Hello, how may we help you?” the woman behind the receptionist desk asked with a warm smile on her face, which, surprisingly, didn’t feel fake.

“Hi, I’m here for a meeting with the owner, my name’s Ten Lee,” Ten announced. There was a look of recognition on the receptionist’s face when hearing the name, but she didn’t say anything, and just looked into her computer, most probably to confirm.

“I see, Yuta is already expecting you I’m pretty sure,” she smiled again. Ten noted that she called the owner by his first name which told him that they probably coexist in a friendly workspace; Ten liked that, he himself making sure his own team is consisted of people he could consider friends. “It’s the first door on the left when you enter the hallway, I can walk you there if you want,” she offered, but Ten declined, assuring her that he hopefully can locate the first door on the left, with a smile.

Ten _did_ locate the first door on the left successfully and knocked twice, quickly hearing someone say _come in_. “Hi, I’m Ten Lee, very nice to meet you,” Ten introduced himself in the time he took to walk from the door to the desk where the owner was standing now to shake his hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine, I’m Yuta Nakamoto, owner of this establishment,” Yuta said with a smile that seemed just as genuine as the receptionist’s. Yuta was incredibly handsome, Ten noticed right away. He wasn’t handsome in the traditional sense of the word, Ten thought. Yuta’s face screamed handsome, but his aura gave off something a lot more softer than _handsome_ usually would. Ten could imagine people falling in love with Yuta upon him first smiling at them; he just had the heartthrob energy surrounding him.

“Before we start with any tours, I need to make sure – do you have any space left for my cat from this Wednesday to Saturday morning?” Ten asked. He realized that while he checked the timeline for the tours, he didn’t check the timeline for actual reservations, so he felt like he might as well ask now, so that he doesn’t waste anyone’s time if Louis can’t even stay here.

Without checking anything, Yuta right away told him that they still have spaces vacant for that time. Ten questioned how he just knows that, and Yuta seemed to have noticed the puzzled look on his face. “We don’t take in more than eight cats at the same time because we don’t have that many employees and our goal is to make sure all the cats get as much attention as possible, and I know for a fact that we only have five cats currently,” Yuta explained.

Ten nodded with a smile; he liked the hotel already. It seemed like Louis would be properly taken care of here, more than just getting food every day. “In that case, I’d love to see the spaces for the cats,” Ten said. He didn’t want to sound annoying or be bothersome, but he figured that with the way Yuta is describing their establishment, he wouldn’t judge Ten for wanting his cat to be comfortable.

“Of course,” Yuta walked towards the door, “please, follow me,” he said and Ten did exactly that.

The hotel was more of a small house than anything else, but considering what Yuta told him about the capacity of the place, it wouldn’t make sense to have an incredibly huge place for just a few cats to live in. They had four rooms for cats that weren’t good with sharing space, and one huge main room with all the space eight cats would need and more. Yuta explained that most of the time, all cats stay in the shared room since cats are social animals after all, but assured him that even if Ten’s cat preferred being alone in his own space, he would get more than enough attention too. Ten wasn’t really worried about that since Louis was very much a social cat, but he appreciated the assurance anyway.

The tour really didn’t take more than fifteen minutes, but Ten was more than satisfied. Bless Kun for telling him about this place.

“If I may ask, how did someone like you come across our humble establishment?” Yuta asked once the tour was over and they were back in his office.

Up to that point, there was no indication that Yuta knew who Ten was, but Ten quickly realized that Yuta saw his name when he signed up for the tour, so he knew who was coming and was prepared.

“Are you a fan?” Ten teased with a smile. He wouldn’t really mind even if Yuta said he actually hates him because at that point Ten already knew that Yuta wouldn’t treat his cat any different just because he dislikes his owner – Yuta very clearly loved cats too much to do that.

“I am, actually,” Yuta confessed bashfully. It was almost cute, maybe just cute with no almost, Ten wasn’t sure just yet. “Mainly of your art,” that took Ten by surprise. It’s not like he’s never met anyone who would like his art, but it rarely happened that people liked his art before everything else.

“Well, thank you. Are you an artist yourself?” Ten asked. He knew that he should probably just leave so that he can make it to at least the end of his meeting, but something kept him there, talking to Yuta.

“I’m not sure if I’d call myself an artist, but a few of the paintings we have here are my own,” Yuta confessed. He seemed shy to talk about his art, and Ten understood that perfectly. Despite painting practically his whole life, it took Ten years before he was confident enough to show his art to anyone.

Ten looked around the office and noticed a few pictures decorating Yuta’s office and decided he would guess which one was painted by the hotel owner. He hasn’t seen any of them before, so he couldn’t eliminate any of them right away, but then he focused on one particular painting; it was a sole white rose in a field of dandelions flowing in the wind while the rose was clearly unmoving. “Is that one yours?” Ten pointed at it and Yuta opened his mouth slightly with a surprised expression very prominent on his face; that one was definitely cute, Ten thought.

“How did you know?” Yuta asked once he confirmed that Ten was correct. (Not that he would really need to confirm.)

“The story in the painting seems telling to me,” Ten explained. “A rose amongst dandelions, alone yet strong, inspiring; it matches you,” Ten could see a very subtle blush on Yuta’s cheeks when he said that and _fuck_ , Yuta really was cute.

“Thank you,” Yuta almost stuttered and Ten decided that he needs to leave immediately before he suggests something he would definitely regret later.

“No problem. But I really have to go now, I still have a meeting to get to,” Ten lied. He wasn’t planning on going to the meeting anymore because there’s no way he would make it there before it ends since the company building was over twenty minutes away.

“Of course, I’ll see you and Louis on Wednesday?” Yuta asked to confirm and Ten just nodded.

“See you on Wednesday, Mr Nakamoto,” Ten said before reaching to shake Yuta’s hand again.

“Please, call me Yuta,” he said with a smile.

“Only if you call me Ten,” Ten was sure he’s about to do or say something stupid if he doesn’t leave because Yuta’s smile when he nodded at Ten was out of this world, in his humble opinion.

“You didn’t tell me the owner looked like that,” Ten complained to Kun when he called him that evening.

“I have no idea what he looks like, Ten. I’ve never seen him before,” Kun said and Ten could imagine him rolling his eyes at Ten’s whining – not that he’d blame him.

“Well he looks good, like way too good to be normal,” Ten argued. He liked being childish about things like that for god knows what reason; being over dramatic from time to time just made him happy.

“That’s rich coming from the most handsome face of 2020,” Ten was sure that Kun is rolling his eyes at him now. “You can take him out on a date once you get back,” he suggested, even though he knew what Ten’s answer would be.

The same answer as it always is. “Even if he was into men, I am not into relationships, you know that,” Ten said. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t believe in love, he definitely does, but he doesn’t really believe in love that would work for him. He was almost always traveling for concerts, photo shoots, movie recording; Ten doubted he had it in him to maintain a healthy relationship.

It wasn’t even about doubting long distance; a lot of his industry colleagues travelled just as much as he did and still managed to nurture a relationship at home, but Ten just didn’t think it would work for him.

“I also know you keep rejecting things you’ve never tried before,” Kun argued. They’ve had this same exact conversation multiple times before, but Kun, bless his soul, still held out hope that one day, Ten would actually give it a chance.

“I’ve never tried hard drugs before and I’m not necessarily inclined to ever try that,” Ten gave his usual excuse and they moved onto a different topic.

Everything went according to plan after that. Ten took Louis to the hotel on Wednesday and because he wanted to spend as much time with his cat as possible, he didn’t have time for any small talk with Yuta since he had to get straight to the airport.

The interview and photo shoot were perfect. Ten said exactly what he wanted to say how he wanted to say it without having to worry about his words being twisted for the magazine; he’s worked with Vogue before and he knew he can trust the redactors and editors there.

They tried to bring up the topic of dating, but Ten wasn’t too uncomfortable with that; he was used to questions like that, and he also didn’t have to be anything but honest. “My priorities are my cat, work and making my friends happy, in that order. No time for dating,” he would always say. A part of him wondered if Yuta is a big enough of a fan to read his interviews, and if he knows about the dating ban Ten put on himself. Ten didn’t like the fact that his brain brought Yuta up in that context, so he chose to ignore it.

After everything on his schedule was done, Taeil and him celebrated their successful trip in their hotel room with expensive champagne, and the next morning they were boarding the plane to get back home.

“Louis is a very sweet cat,” Yuta said when Ten came to pick him up. Ten really tried to contain his excitement upon seeing his _child_ again, but all it took was one meow from Louis and Ten was on his knees making sure Louis gets all the head kisses he needs (Ten most probably needed them more than Louis did, but alas).

“He is the best cat,” Ten replied, still on the ground, petting Louis who splayed himself out on the floor and started stretching while purring.

“How was your trip?” Yuta then asked. He probably felt weird standing while Ten was on his knees, so he lowered himself to the ground and pet Louis too.

Ten tried not to focus on the fact that their hands were so close.

“It was alright, just the usual work stuff, but I missed this little one,” Ten said, smiling down at Louis; he truly believes that he didn’t know what happiness was until he got Louis (maybe he’s _slightly_ exaggerating with that one, sue him).

“He missed you too, at least the first hour,” Yuta said. Ten would assume he’s just saying that to make Ten happy, but the second part of the sentence told him that there’s a reason Yuta said that, so he looked him in the eyes, waiting for a continuation of the story.

However, once they initiated eye contact, they both suddenly became very aware of the situation they found themselves in. They were both kneeling on the floor, very close to each other, petting the same cat (who seemed very content with the arrangement, though), and they both froze. Yuta didn’t say anything, Ten didn’t look away. They were just looking at each other for a while. It was almost as if they were trying to get to know each other without any words being exchanged; eyes being the windows to the soul and all that. Who knows how long they would keep staring at each other if it weren’t for Louis, who realized that both hands on him stopped moving, so he started moving instead, pulling both Ten and Yuta from their trance.

Yuta shook his head softly then, as if trying to get the image of Ten out of his brain. “Ah, well,” he then started talking again. “Once you left, Louis just sat in front of the door for a while and waited, refused to interact with the other cats as well,” Yuta explained, and if Ten was any less in control of his feelings, he would start crying.

“You shouldn’t have told me that, now I won’t be able to leave him again and my career will be in shambles,” Ten joked and they both laughed.

“Well, I think he got very used to me, so you can just bring him here any time you need,” Yuta said and as if Louis understood, he decided to prove Yuta’s point by bumping his head into Yuta’s hand to get pets from him specifically.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ten assured him before finally standing up again and moving to get the pet carrier he previously put on the coffee table.

“So, uhm, you know how I said I’m a fan of your art?” Yuta asked and Ten just nodded when he picked Louis up and moved him into the carrier. “Well, I was wondering, and I’m sorry if it’s weird, but we could go somewhere sometime? To talk about art and stuff; it’s not every day you meet the person you admire and it would really mean a lot. Fuck, I sound stupid – but yeah, if you could maybe consider it; nothing like a date or anything, just art stuff,” Ten concluded that Yuta is either a very panicked gay, or he is a big enough of a fan to read Ten’s interviews.

Despite himself, he answered, “we can meet up and talk about art.”

Yuta seemed genuinely happy that Ten said something to stop his monologue. “Oh, okay, great,” he smiled. “I can give you my number?” he suggested and Ten nodded.

After the number exchange and Ten’s promise of _I’ll text you_ , they said their goodbyes and Ten could finally go home. (Not that he would mind talking to Yuta, but he went to get Louis straight after landing, so he was tired.)

Ten blamed the fact that he agreed to go out with Yuta on his exhaustion, but a part of him knew that the reason was as simple as wanting to see the man again. What worried him was where seeing Yuta again might possibly lead.

“Kun, I don’t know why I agreed,” Ten whined into the phone. He almost felt bad that Kun has to deal with his drama in the middle of recording Taeyong’s album, but he didn’t feel bad enough to actually leave him to record the album in peace.

“Maybe because you really like him and want to get to know him better? That’s generally why people agree to hang out,” Kun argued. Ten imagined that Kun probably wishes he had someone else to consider a close friend (Kun really doesn’t).

Ten didn’t like the implications of what his friend was saying, though. “I don’t like him,” he said stubbornly.

“The fact that you automatically assume I was talking romantic feelings, when what I said could work just as well for making new friend, clearly tells me that you _do_ like him, but if you want to keep lying to yourself, be my quest,” Kun never was one to dance around anything, and for the most part, Ten loved the honesty that came with Kun, but right there and then he wished Kun would lie a little to make Ten feel better.

Realistically, Ten knew that having feelings doesn’t mean the end of the world. He knew that it’s not as big of a deal as he’s making it out to be, but that doesn’t mean he can’t feel _slightly_ panicked about the situation he’s gotten himself into.

“It’s just aftermath of him taking care of Louis, it will go away soon,” he tried to argue stubbornly, but both Ten and Kun knew that he’s lying to himself.

“Look, if you don’t want to even consider a relationship, that’s fine, it’s your life, but denying something that’s clearly there will only drain you. Admitting that you’re into someone doesn’t automatically have to mean you’ll pursue anything. It can just be a friendship if you don’t feel like doing anything else; just please stop being a little whiny bitch,” _seriously_ , Kun could use a little less honesty sometimes. (Ten really needed to hear it.)

“What was your trip about anyway?” Yuta asked.

Ten got over himself and texted him, as he promised, and they agreed to meet up in a restaurant close to the cat hotel, and have lunch. Ten still wasn’t decided on what exactly is his end goal when it comes to Yuta, but Kun was right –he needed to stop being a _little whiny bitch._

“I had a photoshoot and an interview for Vogue,” Ten said. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m working on a fashion line, so we needed an opportunity to tease that a little bit,” Ten didn’t even have to think about whether or not he can tell Yuta, because he was almost sure that Yuta wouldn’t go out of his way to leak any information he was given.

“You really do everything, huh?” Yuta asked rhetorically. “I have to admit, I don’t read your interviews unless it’s specifically about art, but I’ll make sure to read this one,” Yuta smiled at him.

Ten then stopped for a second and thought back to when Yuta first asked him to meet up. Ten thought that he was that nervous because he had read Ten’s interviews and knew what he thinks about relationships, but if Yuta only reads art related interviews, he wouldn’t know that since interviews about art don’t usually go into topics like dating. Although it would be entertaining, Ten imagined. _“We can see the influence of Renoir and other impressionists in this painting, also are you currently dating someone?”_

“You only like me for my art,” Ten accused him jokingly.

Yuta immediately caught onto the scene and gasped dramatically. “I can’t believe you would accuse me of such thing,” he put his hand on his heart, “I also like you for your cat,” he said and they both laughed.

“That I accept and condone. I refuse to spend my time with anybody who doesn’t appreciate Louis the way he deserves to be appreciated,” Ten said. He wasn’t ashamed of how much he adores his cat and Yuta already knew that anyway. “My art back story is public knowledge, but how did you get into art?” Ten then switched topics. Yuta asked him to meet up and talk about art, after all.

“Ah, for the longest time I was only interested in other people’s art; I liked looking at it and interpreting it in any way that suited me,” Yuta had a very light blush on his face, and while Ten had no idea what caused it, he decided that he really enjoys it. “I always doubted my own abilities because I was stuck with drawings I did in middle school and I hadn’t tried ever since, but then I read one of your interviews in _Aesthetica_ ,” suddenly the blush made a whole lot of sense; Yuta felt shy because Ten was the reason he started painting.

Ten remembers that interview; he talked about how he doesn’t think there’s such a thing as bad artists because art is about self expression more than anything else, and self expression doesn’t have to appease everyone; it can be angry, it can be rushed, it can be so-called ugly, but it’s never bad as long as it’s authentic. It made Ten feel proud that his words encouraged Yuta to start painting, because just from that one painting he saw in Yuta’s office, it was very clear that he has a talent.

“I’m very glad I could help, because your art is very authentic and very beautiful,” Ten said with a smile. He could still see the faint blush on Yuta’s cheeks and he almost wanted to coo at him.

“What inspired you to create a fashion line?” Yuta then asked. He clearly wasn’t used to compliments like that, and while that bothered Ten slightly since he was convinced Yuta deserved them, he wasn’t trying to make him uncomfortable, so he let the topic go.

“Everything and anything,” Ten answered simply. “I never have one specific thing that inspires me to do another specific thing; it’s all the factors together. I see someone walking their dog, I see a couple walking down the street, I think about how I’m running out of milk and then out of nowhere I have an album or a concept or, in this case, a fashion line,” he explained.

“Running out of milk inspired you to create a fashion line? Very poetic,” Yuta joked.

Ten discovered that the conversation with Yuta flowed. They could switch from topic to topic without the transition seeming abrupt or forced. Yuta told him the story of his cat hotel, Ten shared the story of how he ended up adopting Louis, and then out of nowhere they were both laughing at a story about how Yuta once went on a date thinking it’s a job interview because he marked it wrong in his calendar. The conversation was effortless and neither of them ever hesitated to bring something up or held back from answering any questions.

After their lunch, they said their goodbyes with a promise of a next time and big smiles on their faces.

“Louis, he’s perfect,” Ten whined when he got home. He wanted to call Kun, but he figured that he can let the initial whines out for only Louis to hear since Kun’s had enough of those already.

Louis, unsurprisingly, didn’t seem too phased by his owner clearly _going through it_ , but that’s probably because he was used to it by now. Or maybe it was because he was a cat and didn’t understand the concept of _going through it_ , but who really knows; Louis isn’t very expressive.

“I’m worried that if I give this a chance, I’ll end up losing something really good, but then if I don’t give it a chance, I’ll be holding both of us back,” Ten complained. Yuta hasn’t said anything that would suggest he expects something romantic from Ten, but his body language was very telling of how he definitely wouldn’t mind Ten giving him something romantic.

Louis once again stayed quiet; he probably wasn’t sure what to say, Ten thought.

“You understand me so well, Louis,” Ten said before picking Louis, who was now just purring contently, up and carrying him to the couch so that they can lay down together.

Ten decided to stop bothering Louis, who seemed to be ready to take a nap, so Ten shut up and kept all his feelings to himself. He truly wasn’t sure what he wants to do; there was no denying that a part of him wants to give it a shot, but there was also a big part of him which knew just how risky it would be to try and start a relationship.

Yuta was very easy to talk to and Ten’s honestly never felt this comfortable with anyone this quick before. He was naturally very charismatic and charming, but he also had a shy side to him, which made him incredibly infatuating in Ten’s eyes. Ten never considered himself to be someone to have a type; he just went with whatever and whoever felt right, and Yuta felt more than just right.

Ten got busy after their first outing. Working on his fashion line was becoming more and more urgent as the release week was getting closer, there were still photoshoots to be done and marketing strategies to be discussed, and it only convinced Ten that he really can’t build a functioning relationship with anyone, no matter how much he was enchanted with Yuta.

But despite not seeing each other in person, they kept talking regularly; whether it was just a text wishing each other a good day every morning, or a long calls after they were both done with work – although those were very scarce these days with how Ten came home completely exhausted and unable to do more than just play with Louis for a little bit, since the cat was suffering as well due to being attention starved, and that was it.

Ten actually considered leaving Louis at the cat hotel for a few days because while he wasn’t leaving the city, he knew that his cat deserves more attention than what he’s able to give him while working so much.

“We don’t have any free spots right now,” Yuta said when Ten brought up the idea.

“I see,” Ten sighed, but he knew that there’s nothing Yuta can do, so he wasn’t about try to convince him to free a spot for Louis.

“Louis can stay with me at my place, though,” Yuta suggested.

“I wanted to have him in the hotel because I’m at work all day, wouldn’t he have the same problem with attention if he was at your place while you’re at work?” Ten asked. He appreciated the offer, he really did, but he wasn’t sure how having Louis stay alone at Yuta’s place instead of Ten’s place would benefit him.

“I’m not at the hotel the whole day, that’s what I employ other people for,” Yuta almost sounded like he was giggling and Ten almost had a heart attack; it was getting progressively harder to convince himself that it’s not worth it to take the risk. “I get home around one or two depending on how much paperwork I have, and I don’t even go in during the weekends unless there’s an emergency, so I’d be with Louis most of the day,” Yuta explained.

Ten thought about it for a second, but the decision making really wasn’t that hard. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? It would only be a couple of days, so that Louis can get enough attention,” Ten knew that he’s making a big deal out of it. Louis probably didn’t care that much because it’s not like he didn’t have enough food or water and a plethora of toys to play with when he’s home alone, but Ten loved his cat, so he wanted the best for him.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded, Ten,” Yuta assumed him and Ten could hear the smile in his voice. The concept of seeing Yuta again to give him Louis suddenly sounded like a dream.

“Okay, thank you so much, you’re the best,” Ten would usually add something like _love you_ at the end of that, but he stopped himself. He had no issues with telling his friends he loves them, but it felt different with Yuta. It felt like he had to stop himself because saying _I love you_ to him could mean something entirely different than what it means when he says it to Kun or Louis.

Ten knew that he’s not in love with Yuta, but he also knew that the only thing stopping him from being in love was a simple _yet_. He wasn’t in love with Yuta _yet_.

“Thank you for doing this,” Ten said, again, when he brought Louis over to Yuta’s place.

“I really don’t mind. It’s going to be nice to have someone living here with me, so if anything, thank you for letting me keep him for a while,” Yuta joked. “Do you want to come in for a little bit?” Yuta asked.

Ten chose today in particular to bring Louis over because he wasn’t actually that busy and a part of him hoped he would get to spend some time with Yuta.

“I’d love to,” he replied with a smile.

They settled on Yuta’s couch after the man made coffee for the two of them. Louis got very quickly used to the new space, and was now sleeping in the armchair.

“I bought Vogue for the first time in my life today,” Yuta told him. The issue with Ten’s interview finally came out, and Ten felt warm knowing that Yuta actually got it to support him. “Read the interview too,” Yuta then said. Ten wasn’t sure what to say; Yuta reading it told Ten that he read about his stance on relationships. Ten didn’t know if he should bring it up, if he should ask Yuta what he thinks about it – he was at loss, truly.

“What did you think about it?” Ten finally asked. He’s probably never asked anyone what they think about his interviews except Taeil to make sure he didn’t say anything he wasn’t supposed to say. However, he was asking Yuta for an entirely different reason.

“I’m excited for your fashion line,” Yuta said. It was obvious that he’s holding himself back, that he wants to say something else, but he’s still not sure if he should, and so Ten waited for a bit longer to see if Yuta actually says it, or if it’s time to change the topic. “One part of the interview made me feel down, though,” Yuta eventually confessed.

“Which part?” Ten knew that it was unnecessary to ask, but he needed to be one hundred percent sure they’re both talking about the same thing.

Yuta hesitated for a bit, but he eventually spoke up, “I don’t think I need to tell you that I have feelings for you – romantic feelings,” he didn’t need to say it for Ten to know, but it still felt odd to hear it from him directly. “I guess I hoped that something could come out of this, eventually. But if you’re really not interested in dating, I’m good with staying just friends,” Yuta finished while looking at Louis sleeping.

Ten didn’t know what to say next. He wasn’t unaware of his own romantic feelings for Yuta, but he couldn’t just forget about all the reasons he’s given himself not to date. He knew how busy his life gets, he knew just how involved in whatever he’s working on he gets, and starting a relationship when he’s not sure he’ll be able to give what’s given to him was just unfair; especially for Yuta.

“I did that interview before we got close,” Ten eventually decided that honesty is the best policy. “I have feelings for you too, Yuta, but I’m not sure if I’m cut out for a relationship at this point in my life,” Ten said honestly. He didn’t want to hurt Yuta – that was the last thing he wanted to do – but he also didn’t want to lie to him.

“Are you so convinced that you don’t even want to try?” Yuta asked with the gentle voice he usually used when Ten complained about being stressed with work. “I don’t want to force you into anything, but I’m willing to take the risk if you are,” he said with a soft smile. “I obviously can’t imagine what it’s like to date someone in your line of work, but I’m willing to learn, and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, but at least we’ll know we tried,” Ten could tell that Yuta’s nervous saying all that, but he admired his courage to try.

After properly processing what Yuta just said, Ten figured that he doesn’t need to think about it. He knew what he wants and if Yuta was willing to take the risk and jump, who was he to just stand on the ledge?

“Yeah, okay,” Ten breathed out with a confused smile, as if he still wasn’t sure if he actually agreed to do this. “I want to be with you,” he confirmed before looking at Yuta who was smiling so bright that any doubts Ten had about if he made the right decision just vanished.

“God, does that mean I can finally kiss you?” the excitement in Yuta’s voice told Ten that Yuta’s been waiting for this for quite a while, but before he could even consider teasing him, his mind swiftly supplied him with the image of the first time they met, and how enchanted he was from the start, and Ten realized that the only person he can really tease about waiting for something for a while was Ten himself.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t kiss me,” Ten joked, and moved closed to Yuta on the couch. He felt almost shy since he wasn’t used to kissing people he actually had feelings for, and for the kiss to be more than just a mean to an end. However, Yuta didn’t hesitate and Ten was very grateful when he felt their lips meet in what probably was the gentlest kiss Ten’s ever experienced.

Yuta’s lips were soft yet passionate, everywhere yet missing in so many places; Ten was entranced.

He tried to give just as much passion back but still he felt like he’s lacking behind, but when the tip of Yuta’s tongue brushed against his bottom lip, Ten realized that he’s perfectly fine with that, because they completed each other. Yuta’s kissing was reckless while Ten’s was more reserved, but yet both sides brought the same amount of sincerity and that’s why it all worked.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Ten asked with a grin on his face once they pulled away.

“From the moment I found out Ten Lee is coming for a tour of the hotel,” Yuta whispered and kissed him again to which Ten happily responded with the same fervor.

Ten had no idea how all this is going to go, being fully aware that he’s in the middle of preparing for a fashion line launch, and he spends most of his time at the company’s building, but he kept reminding himself what Yuta told him. He was willing to make it work, to learn how to maintain a relationship even with all his work, because Yuta was worth every bit of the effort and more.

“I hope you know that I take the utmost pleasure and saying I told you,” Kun laughed through the phone when Ten announced his new relationship. He was expecting a reaction like that, so he couldn’t do anything but chuckle as well. “Are you going public?” Kun then asked.

Him and Yuta honestly haven’t talked about that yet. It wasn’t the usual conversation you have with a new partner so it made sense that it didn’t come up, but Ten quickly figured that they need to discuss that, preferably sooner than later. “We haven’t talked about it yet,” Ten confessed.

“No pressure, I was just asking,” Kun said with his soothing voice since he could hear the slight panic in Ten’s voice. “You definitely don’t have to rush into it. I mean you barely started dating and it’s literally your first relationship you’ve had ever since your career took off,” Kun concluded.

It was the day of Ten’s fashion line launch and he was sweating bullets for multiple reasons. First, as expected, was the fact that he was launching his first fashion line and that in itself was making him want to throw up from all the nerves. Second, not any less important, it was also the day him and Yuta would go public with their relationship.

After Ten’s conversation with Kun, he called Yuta the very next day to talk about everything and see how he feels about being in the public eye when and if they choose to go public. It seemed scary to both of them at first, although each of them was scared for different reasons, but eventually they came to the conclusion that for the time being, they should date in private to see if they are even able to maintain the relationship.

Skip forward three months and they were still together, very much in love, and Ten suggested using the launch as an opportunity for an announcement. Yuta wasn’t too fond of the idea at first because he felt like he’d be taking attention away from the fashion line, and he wanted the day to be about Ten, but Ten quickly assured him that Yuta is a part of him, a very important one at that, and it would be a pleasure to share the attention with him.

Yuta couldn’t say no after that – he was swooned.

The launch went as perfect as it could have; there were no accidents backstage or on stage, the models presented Ten’s designs exactly the way he imagined them to, and the audience seemed to be satisfied with the show they were given. (Although the true conclusions would come with critics’ articles).

At the end of the show, it was Ten’s turn to go up on the catwalk and say a few words about the collection since he wanted to end with that and add the boyfriend announcement as well right before they all start having fun at the afterparty.

After the initial thank you’s for the audience, the models and the staff, Ten got truly into his role. “This collection has been in progress for over a year at this point, but the past few months were the most crucial, the most stressful and the most draining for all of us involved, and today’s show rewarded us in a way that makes it all worth it,” Ten said with a big smile; he knew he has every right to be proud of himself. “I can’t tell you how many hours every day I spent with my colleagues making sure everything works out the way we wanted it to, and I’m pretty sure it would drive me crazy if I didn’t have anyone to ground me when I finally got home,” he’s told Yuta the gist of his speech in advance, so Ten knew that his boyfriend is waiting to be called on the catwalk. (Ten wanted the announcement to be big and exciting). “And the person grounding me was someone who came into my life very unexpectedly but I’m unbelievably grateful my friends didn’t have time to babysit my cat, because I wouldn’t have met him otherwise. After introducing my collection, I want to introduce someone who made sure the collection won’t make me go crazy, and that’s my boyfriend, Yuta Nakamoto,” Ten then turned around and waited for his boyfriend to appear, accompanied by the audience clapping.

It was a bit awkward, considering how public it was, but Ten loved every second of it more than he thought he would. Seeing Yuta’s bright smile and his shy wave as he walked towards him wearing one of Ten’s designs made Ten almost feel stupid for not giving this a chance sooner, but at the same time it was perfect like this.

“I also want to give a quick thank you to Qian Kun for dealing with me whining about how desperately enchanted I am by the most gorgeous cat hotel owner,” Ten added after Yuta walked up to him and Ten gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, earning the audience to clap again.

“Uhm, thank you for the warm welcome and please support Ten’s collection a lot,” Yuta stumbled over his words, but it was so so adorable. Ten didn’t warn him in advance that he’ll give him the microphone to say something, but he was grateful he decided to do it, because there’s nothing more adorable than flustered Yuta in Ten’s world.

And there probably never will be, but Ten was perfectly fine with that.

“Fuck you for that,” Yuta whispered in his ear, but he was smiling while saying it, making it very obvious that he’s not actually mad.

“I love you too, boyfriend,” Ten whispered back before pecking Yuta’s lips gently.

After one more bow and one more round of applause, Ten and Yuta left the stage holding hands, happy as ever, ready to conquer the world together if necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to support me, you can send me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/sunsetblurs) or two, i would be very grateful, and i'll also send u a forehead kiss!! 
> 
> i also do [commissions](https://sunsetblurs.carrd.co/#commissions) hehe <3


End file.
